


End.

by Black



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Character death? idk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter may have control of his heart, but not his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End.

"Player?!"  
His voice reverberates off of white walls.  
It closes back around him; his hand shakes as it hovers over the switch.

The strings are still there; they're taught around his arms, legs, head, heart...no, no not his heart, never his heart.  
He still has control of that.

White, stark white.  
White.  
White.  
White, burns his eyes.

Pablo's fur is white.  
Pablo's fur is red.  
Pablo's fur is every color in between; that crooked smile mocks him even in death. 

Those judging eyes burn into the back of his skull.

"I can't do this without you!"  
Desperation.  
The switch needs to be pulled; the red is mixing with the white and everything is tainted.  
The only thing that can help is the switch.  
Anxiety sits heavy on his chest as his hand still hovers, fingers just brushing the pearly black of it.

So close.  
So close...

White; the room burns his eyes so he closes them.  
He has nothing to apologize for.

His player evidently thought otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay ;;  
> I don't write much fanfiction. It makes me nervous.
> 
> The end I feel was a bit loose, but I really love the idea of the player not being able to go through with it. I might just delete this late too hahaaaa.


End file.
